


Timed Prompt (24/04/17)

by johnwick



Series: Timed Prompts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, i guess?, tag urself im the peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwick/pseuds/johnwick
Summary: Prompt: "Flowers"Time: 15 Minutes (but more like 7 minutes tbh I started from scratch halfway alkdajfa)





	Timed Prompt (24/04/17)

**Author's Note:**

> I.... actually really like this one omg I love kaibaek?? A beautiful, pure ship??

a single dew drop balances precariously on the edge of a large golden petal. it hangs on, still as a windless summer day, before it falls and splatters on the sleeping figure beneath it.

 

well, that's just great.

 

jongin awakens, a grumpy pout pulling his lips down before he can even open his eyes. his small hands come up to touch his small forehead, now moistened by the morning dew, and his frown gets deeper.

 

he just wants to sleep a little longer.

 

he curls up again, burrowing further into whatever heat he can muster up for himself and he's almost slipping past the daydream and into a comfortable darkness when something much fiercer and much louder than water pulls him awake.

 

"jonginnie! _jonginnie!_ wake up! wake up! it's time to wake up"

 

jongin groans.

 

he opens one eye to squint at the silhouette of a figure, no larger than himself, standing at the entrance. the curves of the petals of his home and the bright sun behind him makes him look more angelic, but jongin knows better.

 

"what do you want baekhyun?" he asks in an exasperated tone. his voice is still groggy, he notes.

 

"nothing much," jongin hears the mischief in his voice, and the pixie finally toes his way inside the flower bedding. "just came to give you this."

 

jongin narrows his eyes at the giant peanut baekhyun leaves by his feet, like he does every morning, a peanut that was too big for the both of them. baekhyun only smiles at his look of distaste. it's even brighter than the sun behind him.

 

jongin sighs.

 

_why is he like this?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey want to add more to this ngl :o I might add on a chapter or something ahhh I just kinda really like this random au? :>


End file.
